Confesiones
by BouNigt
Summary: One-Shot SylvesterxDaffy Un pequeño regalo para Road-Chan. "'No tienes que ser como ese tonto para ser mejor que él. Aunque si te falta mucho para ser mejor que yo'- un guiño por parte de Daffy y Sylvester sintió sus mejillas arder"


**Confesiones**

**Un One-shot! Sylvester x Daffy! Algo corto, pero es lo que pude hacer ahora con un poco de tiempo libre. **

**Espero que te guste Road-Chan! Con un día de retraso por mi falta de internet, perdón, perdón! Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0—00—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0**

Tenía el corazón en un hilo, se podia sentir desvanecer y estaba comenzando a marearse aún más. El tener que hacer algo como aquello le parecía poco razonable y definitivamente a vergonzante para él. Mas sin embargo ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Esta era su única oportunidad, la única forma en que podia detener el tiempo y hacerle ver al pato que existía alguien más que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de él y estar a su lado.

El conejo había hecho añicos más de un par de cosas en la vida del plumífero, este lo estaba olvidando, dejando su relación con el exactamente igual que antes, discutiendo con el más que darle la mano.

Todo era culpa de Piolín, quien fuera que pensara que el pequeño canario no era la representación del mal, sin duda estaba por demás de equivocado. Fue el quien lo alentó en primer lugar a acercarse a Daffy, fue el quien los estuvo involucrando en momentos incomodos como hacerle tropezarse para que terminara cayendo sobre el pato o como aquella vez que lo estaba persiguiendo y de un una forma a otra acabo quedando tan cerca de Daffy que casi podia tocar su pico con sus labios; si, el canario era el culpable de que estuviera de pie frente al pato, esperando o más bien deseando, que dijera algo, su mirada de impresión era suficiente para hacerle sentir aun peor.

Aunque no podia decir que Piolín estaba completamente mal, el canario tenía un buen punto, esta era su oportunidad de dejar de mirar de lejos y de limitarse a saludar y conversar con el emplumado, había estado esperando tanto por esta oportunidad que por un tiempo se olvidó de cuanto la requería.

Esos últimos meses su cercana con Daffy aumento hasta al punto de dejarlo quedarse a pasar la noche en su casa más de un par de veces, ya con el conejo fuera del camino, ya sin Bugs que lo mirara con una expresión de molestia disfrazada con una sonrisa, era capaz de acercarse libremente y Daffy parecía de acuerdo con la idea, bromeando con él, aceptando ir de aquí a allá con él.

Y ahora que el emplumado cayó en un vacío de duda, ahora que Bugs estaba intentando tomarlo de regreso, fue que se armó de valor, se forro de esperanzas alentadas por Piolín, y termino frente a Daffy, diciéndole todo lo que sentía por él y por tanto tiempo se había estado guardando para si hasta el punto de olvidarlo.

Sylvester consiguió moverse un poco cuando los ojos del pato cayeron viendo hacia el suelo, parecía pensativo, como si asimilara sus palabras que le había prácticamente gritado. Le había dicho que Bugs no era lo suficientemente bueno para él, le había dicho que el conejo era solo un rompe corazones que le veía como entretenimiento. Y para terminar con broche de oro, le dijo que él, Sylvester, el mismo que era solo su amigo de años, el mismo que le estuvo ayudando "desinteresadamente" a distraerse para no pensar en el conejo, estaba… ¿Cómo lo había dicho?

"Me gustas Daffy! Desde hace años y no porque Bugs de repente quiere estar contigo otra vez, voy a dejar que te vayas y te olvides de mí otra vez"

Palabras que supieron rápidamente extrañas en su boca y que tras tranquilizarse un poco, las arregló para hacerlas sonar menos agresivas, agregando un nervioso "eso si me quieres tú también… y quieres dejar al conejo de una vez por todas…."

Esta vez el pato no se estaba quejando por su saliva, ni siquiera estaba burlándose de él o alardeando con su confesión de que le gustaba desde hace años atrás. Muy por lo contrario, Daffy no había dicho ni pio desde que el comenzó a hablarle.

Tal vez este no era ni el lugar ni el mejor momento para gritarle todo aquello, vamos, que estaban en la celebración del Oscar al que Bugs fue dominado y gano. Pero era "ahora o nunca" tal como le había dicho Piolín antes de empujarlo y convencerlo, para acabar parado en la recepción del salón, mientras todos dentro de este celebraban y hacían mil locuras, posiblemente Daffy querría estar ahí dentro también….

Escucho a Daffy aclararse la garganta, dando señal de que estaba por hablar, y pudo sentir su corazón dar un grito ¿Era demasiado tarde para retractarse de todas sus palabras? No era que no quisiera al pato, era tan solo que siendo un gato hogareño cuyo mayor y principal entretenimiento era perseguir a un canario, todo aquel drama acababa con él.

'Sabía que no eras inmune a mis encantos'- a pesar de sus palabras, estas no tenían el tono pretencioso que les agregaba al decirlas, ni tampoco estaban bañadas en su ego ni nada parecido. Hasta llegaba a sonar un poco confuso.

El pato se tomó un momento para mirarlo de pies a cabeza como si estuviera inspeccionándolo, causando que Sylvester comenzara a sudar por los nervios.

Entonces ocurrió, una sonrisa apareció en el pico del pato, una sonrisa sincera que decía que el pato había tomado una decisión.

Esperando por que el pato dijera algo más, Sylvester podia sentir sus esperanzas irse, sentía que el emplumado lo miraba con diversión como si lo considerara ingenuo e infantil, ciertamente era más joven que él y tal vez menos experimentado en algunas cosas, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera el significado de sus palabras. El también podia ser un gato orgulloso y no quería que el emplumado lo viera como menos, después de todo ¿Cuántos son 8 años de diferencia entre ellos? Siendo Looneys no era como si fuera la gran cosa…..

Teniendo esto en mente tomo aire, no se sentiría mal si el pato lo rechazaba, era este quien saldría perdiendo. Bugs no era el único que tenía talento por aquí, además de que si hablaban sobre fama, el podia igualar al pato fácilmente, y si de reconocimientos se hablaba el gano uno más que el conejo. No porque fuera cinco años más joven que Bugs, quería decir que no pudiera ser tan bueno como el….

Escuchando al pato reír, levanto su mirada sin darse cuenta de cuando la había bajado.

'Es bueno que no seas como el conejo, nadie quiere ser vanidoso como ese dientón.'-

¿Había dicho aquello en voz alta?! Tanto hablando "solo" frente a las cámaras, que ya ni siquiera sabe cuándo lo hace!

Los colores se fueron antes de subírsele.

'No tienes que ser como ese tonto para ser mejor que él. Aunque si te falta mucho para ser mejor que yo'- un guiño por parte de Daffy y Sylvester sintió sus mejillas arder al mismo tiempo que miraba con molestia al pato.

'Yo me largo de aquí. Solo estas burlándote de mí, el canario me es más que suficiente, como para que otro emplumado venga a burlarse en mi cara'- se acomodó su esmoquin, queriendo alejarse del pato lo más rápido posible.

'Espera!'-

Las manos de Daffy tomaron las mangas de su traje.

Lo jalo lo suficiente para hacer que Sylvester se acercara a él, casi haciéndole perder el equilibro al hacerlo.

El pato se puso un poco puntillas, dejo que las manos del gato se colocaran sobre su cintura, mientras que las suyas se ponían sobre sus suaves mejillas, permitiendo que sus dedos se adentraran entre su pelaje.

Sin poder controlarlo, las garras de Sylvester salieron involuntariamente aferrándose al traje del pato y estaba seguro que a sus plumas también, cuando sintió su pico colocarse suave sobre sus labios. Tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a no dejar escapar un gritillo de impresión.

El beso fue suave y un poco lento, al principio torpe, ya que el acomodarse al pico de Daffy se unía a su tarea de salir de la impresión que aquella acción le había dejado, pero tan rápido consiguió relajarse y conseguir tomar un buen ritmo, comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Posiblemente el pato estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de besos húmedos por el conejo, pero para él era algo nuevo el sentir la lengua del pato tocara sus colmillos o que sus dientes mordieran un poco su labio. Tal vez fue por eso que no pudo controlar su ronroneo, ni el encajar con más fuerza sus garras en aquel fino traje.

'nada mal, para un gato'- bromeo Daffy al separarse centímetros de Sylvester, para después colocar un beso en su nariz, aprovechando el que el gato siguiera con sus ojos cerrados.

Sylvester opto por quedarse en silencio, abriendo sus ojos despacio encontrándose con una media sonrisa burlona y victoriosa del pato. Oh pero no fue aquella sonrisa la que tomo su atención, fue el ver que recargado en la puerta que daba hacia el salón, se encontraba Bugs,

'Ehh… Tortolos, será mejor que entren. Sera el brindis'- Menciono el grisáceo con una tranquilidad que le hizo creer a Sylvester que el conejo no había visto nada.

'Perdón, Bugsy. Pero tenemos mejores cosas que hacer'- dijo Daffy impidiendo que Sylvester dijera palabra alguna. –'iremos a cenar a un buen lugar'-

Los dedos de Daffy se entrelazaron con los suyos y en la expresión de Bugs se plasmó una sonrisa más amplia.

'Que se diviertan, Daff.'- dijo Bugs, ignorando completamente al gato como si este sencillamente no estuviera ahí.

Posiblemente había metido la pata al hacer que Daffy se quedara con él, pero… no esperaba quedarse parado a un lado, viendo como Daffy se iba con Bugs… al menos ya no.

'Considéralo nuestra primera cita, minino'- le dijo Daffy, sin soltarlo de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia el carro de este.

Ahora tendría que agradecerle al canario por esto… por más que no le gustara la idea, se lo debía.

**-0-0-00-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0**

**Buuu… me gustaría poner una segunda parte n.n **

**Solo necesito un poco de tiempo! geeee**


End file.
